bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul King/Expanded Universe
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #960018 |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Expanded Universe |tab3 = Image Gallery }} The is the creator of Soul Society, the Human World and Hueco MundoBleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 22, and served as the very linchpin that sustains the three worlds until he was killed and replaced by Yhwach.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Prologue 1 The Soul King is the very source of the power used by Quincy. Appearance The Soul King is humanoid in physique, with slicked-back dark hair, oval eyes and very thin eyebrows. His eyes are very unusual, consisting of four black circles which can change alignment.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 615, page 2 He does not have any arms or legs beyond short stumps.Bleach manga; Chapter 612, page 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 614, page 12 The Soul King exists within an unusual barrier that is framed on either side by bright white curtains as the focus point of a large, elegant room. Personality Not much is known about the Soul King's personality, or even his motivations. He seemed to greatly care about the original inhabitants of his world, killing countless Hollows to protect them regardless of the consequences.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 22 History Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Millions of years prior to his death, the being that became known as the Soul King emerged from a chaotic, primordial world overrun by Hollows. To protect the original inhabitants of that world, the Soul King proceeded to annihilate all the Hollows that preyed upon them. However, these actions eventually started to destabilize the world.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 22 In response, five powerful beings from that time decided to work together to fix everything, and for their own respective reasons, sealed an unresisting Soul King inside a crystal and used his omnipotent powers to split their world into three new ones: Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Human World, and in the process created the cycle of life and death.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 22 Despite the Soul King's lack of resistance, the five beings were unconvinced of the Soul King's cooperation and feared his immense power, and proceeded to tear off the Right Arm of Stillness and the Left Arm of Progress and tear out the Soul King's organs, leaving the Soul King trapped in an agonizing state between life and death for millions of years.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 22 Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: The Soul King is stated to be immensely powerful; even the likes of Ichibē Hyōsube admits that the Soul King is a nigh-omnipotent being with no equals.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 22 The Soul King's power allowed him to effortlessly destroy countless Menos-class Hollows, reducing them to mere sand.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 22 "The Almighty": The Soul King's signature power, which granted him nigh-omnipotence and nigh-omniscience, allowing the Soul King to see all futures. Ichibē Hyōsube speculates that the Soul King had foreseen everything that happened up until his death and even allowed for it to happen. *'World Splitting': Through the Soul King's Almighty powers, the original world that exists was split into three new ones and the cycle of life and death was created. Ōken Bestowment: The ability to turn the bones of other beings into an Ōken. Ichibē Hyōsube believes that the Soul King's very will exists, and can be felt, in every Ōken, even his own. Detached Body Fragments When the Soul King was sealed and dismembered by the Five Ancestors, numerous parts of his body were seperated and ended up in various parts of the three worlds. Some of these smaller fragments ended up in the Souls of Humans, granting them the potential to become Fullbringers; while other, larger parts attained sentience of their own. *'The Right Arm of the Soul King' - Ended up in Soul Society where it was worshipped as a deity in the Rukongai. Eventually bonded with Jūshirō Ukitake. *'The Left Arm of the Soul King' - Ended up in Soul Society. Eventually returned to the Quincy and came to serve Yhwach.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 12 *'The Heart of the Soul King' - Returned to the Quincy and came to serve Yhwach. *'The Chain of Fate of the Soul King' - Entered the Cycle of Reincarnation and eventually bonded with Aura Michibane. *'Various smaller fragments' - Bonded with Humans, turning them into Fullbringers, or were collected and used in the creation of Hikone Ubuginu. References Navigation ru:Король душ es:Rey Espíritu pl:Król Dusz id:Raja Roh de:Geisteskönig Category:Expanded Universe Tabs Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soul Society